boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Philsians
Location: Philisian Colony History: Philisans are humans. They are humans that have been infused with both light and life energy. The Engaluu, which in their language means One who possess power, for the doing of good. Got a bit carried away, messing and dealing with Energies of Faerune. Specifically light and life energy, a bad experiment going wrong, caused him to push it to far, and implode his body, but what was left, was a giant ball of Pure light and life energy. He still had his life, but it no longer in human form, his spirit was able to remain, and work with the energy. Overtime, He would begin to push this energy through the lands of Faerune, causing mothers to have children, who where blue skinned. Some of the families through out faerune, would immediately cast the children out, or put them up for adoption. Due to the Experiments that the engaluu conducted, he was no longer in human form, but a sphere of Light and life energy. He did have son, with Co’rina his wife, before the accident occurred. The sons name was Eluf, and it was his task to bring the blue children, to a home, where they could live as their own people, and far away from places, that may shun them. In their own colony they would adapt to their own ways of life, but other wise fairly normal. They did not reject Faerune, they just wanted to be accepted. One thing that would stand out in them, is that they where very peaceable and morally upright with one another. At this moment, they are trying to work their way back into the societies of Faerune, most do not know much about anything of the outside. Eluf and a few others, have started to branch out, and bring information back to the colony, for knowledge and understanding. Philisian Colony The Engaluu sent out Eluf philisians to settle in an area, just north of the former Yeux region. The two philisians, would place crystals into the land, of enga(the energy), to fill this portion of land with Enga (some items would keep their original color, and some would change, casting a blue hue over the small portion of land). With the engaluu, in a far distance, it would be hard for philisians to function, due to the fact, that the engaluu provides energy to the other philisians. Once the land began to change, creating the blue hue(infusing the land with enga), that was familiar to the philsians, they would began to send philisians to the land of faerune, by that of a portal or any other means of travel. Once they began to settle, they would build their own homes out of wood and stone, but most importantly they would use the white stones of marble or granite, and construct a shrine to the engaluu, where the engaluu could reside and bring his power to the people, to give them energy, and to guide them. The shrine was build with steps that lead up to a flat surface, toward the middle of the white surface, a mantle was constructed, that was the shape of a square, about twenty feet across, and ten feet wide. A part of the engaluu, would reside here as a floating blue orb. Two philisians, dressed in white full amour, would stand on each side of the stairs to guard the engaluu. Features: (philisians according earthly realms) Philisians only grow to about the size of five foot. They grow normally from infant to adult. They have blue thick skin that helps contain the Energy inside of them. Eye color is either blue or white. Hair color can be many varieties. Black hair is the most common. They have all functioning organs (this includes the human natural ways of child bearing) except for the exception of the En'tigam, This is the organ that sits behind the navel, it controls the energy flow throughout the body of a philisian, for Enga (light and life energy) is their blood. This is also where each Philisian receives its energy from energies around them, and inside them. Dice play can make the playing of a philisian a bit easier. When setting up a Philisian, You can do a daily roll of a D100 dice, to determine, how much Energy you can use, while using spells. If a philisian is cut, and begins to bleed, he would lose energy, therefore, would not be able to use magic or powers. If you are cut, a d20 dice should be rolled, and subtracted from your energy number. Once you run out of energy, your body will shut down and freeze. When training roll the d100, to determine how much energy you can use. Lets say, you roll a 57, Until the next day, you will only have 57 points of energy to use. Anything over 50, is a pretty good number to work with. So once you get there, you may not want to roll again. As the philisian trains, and learns spells, you can determine how much a spell costs, by rolling a d12 dice. Lets say you train for firmenta the fire spell, then you would simply roll the d12 and get a 5. Five would be the cost of energy it would take to cast, which would leave you with 53 points (Dice play: this is not a requirement, but it does help in solving riddles, and can prevent modding) Powers: Philisians powers do have to be learned, with training, and only certain philisians are given the right to use them. Mostly all their power is related to powers used in elements. Raising Energy is required for all spells and conjuring from elements that are from around the worlds of Faerune. The Philsians language is used for the conjuring the spells, but do not have to be said, it can be inwardly. You can train to use all powers, but when starting out, you may want to roll, to see a power that is given. Roll d8, for one given power. 1. Fir’menta: Fire Spell. Conjuring energy from the core of Faerune, to create fire balls, and waves. 2. En’lita: Sun Spell or Light spell. Using the light of the sun to cause burns and blindness. Uses the sun’s energy, may not be as strong during the night. Can Cause 2nd to 3rd degree burns. 3. Ga’lect: Energy Shield. Can be used as a single shield. A energy force field around the body. Circular or clinging to the frame. 4. Da’ent: Energy spells through weapon. Raising the energy level, and pushing the energy through the sword/weapon. Da’ent Fir’menta, for a flame over sword. The same for other spells. 5. Serbloa: A spell that causes a enemy to slow their movements, or make slower decisions. Can also be done to slow a portion of the body. 6. Le’ah: Healing the thick skin to close small wounds on the thick skin of philisians. 7. Flight: not a spoken spell, but energy can be used to fly. 8. Lev'itra: Levitating Objects to be moved or thrown. Negative Energy Power. Ne'gat: A negative energy Blast. A blast of red energy is hurlted toward a enemy causing physical pain to the area, capable of knocking one, off their feet. Roll for skill and class d6 1. Mage 2. Battle mage 3. warrior 4. Assasin(or knife thrower) 5. Influencer 6. Emisen(influencer and warriot) Personalities: Are mostly fairly polite and proper people. Personalities very. Just depends on the upbringing, and what family you were raised in. mostly all are sarcastic or funny, but can come across as not to smart, due to that fact. They are close-knit group, so they try to be very giving as well, but that can be countered, since many times, they will not help someone unless asked to help. There is another side of the philisians, that is not often spoken of. It is based on the negative energies. Basically a evil philisian. Durstra is one who has been taken over by the negative energy, known as Durstra. It can influence Philisians to go evil, and deny their peace personalities. The only difference in physical features, is that their skin is red, instead of Blue. Weaknesses and some Strengths: If they are cut to where it breaks the skin or flesh, white blood will spill from the cut, this causes them to lose energy or enga(life blood, light and life energy), If to much energy is lost the En’tigm will shut down(stopping the flow of enga), leaving the philisian as a statue. They must eat high energetic foods, such as fruit, and close up all wounds, to regain consciousness, They only have a few hours, before everything shuts down, and they die. Long hours of time in water can send a philisian into shock, since the light energy is primarily focused around lightning, water can sting philisians, if it gets inside, making contact with the blood. They can die by illness and by the sword, if not treated properly This is a restricted race, in the sense; you will probably wont to contact me before playing one. Luke: burpfirstgamelater@yahoo.com **Approved. ---Historian